AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!
by Humor Queen Merc
Summary: - Chapter 6 finally up - Sesshomaru cringed. His manly, man’s man, masculine, testosterone-oozing, female-woozing body was now smelling of strawberries and kiwi with a delightful hint of plumaria.
1. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Author's Notes – This took forever to write, but I got the idea while I was getting my car washed and I wrote out the basics on my hand. LOL, so here's another one-shot, courtesy of me. This is supposed to be a one-shot, but if I get enough reviews, I might consider extending it to a double-chapter fic with what happens to Shesshomaru and Rin. And more importantly, Jaken (not). So please sit back and enjoy the fic! Oh, and please, use the reference down below if you ever do get lost in this fic, ok? It's confusing to do these kinds of fics (in writing anyways), so I understand that you may get lost at one point or another. 

Rated – PG – 13 for language

By – Merc 

****

**REFERENCE:**

Kagome is in InuYasha's body

InuYasha is in Sango's body

Sango is in Miroku's body

Miroku is in Shippou's body

Shippou is in Kagome's body

****

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****!!!**

****

            Kagome Higurashi sat up and stretched, shielding her eyes from the early morning sun. Scratching at an itch on her stomach, the raven-haired girl stood up and took a deep breath, letting the warm morning air enter her lungs. Walking out of the room where she had slept, Kagome took in her surroundings, noting how the beauty of Spring had really drawn out nature's wonders. As she gazed out onto the flower-covered valley below, she gave a sigh of content. 

            "The air is so clean here, just smell that strong fresh breeze scent!" Kagome thought to herself as she watched a bird go by. The creature turned around in flight and landed on the window sill. Kagome smiled as it began to chirp a very happy song, but noting with unease that it was quite loud. "I hope it doesn't wake anyone," she though to herself as she walked up to the bird and waved at it.

            "Hello little fella," she said, interrupting the bird's springtime ballad. Suddenly, a strange expression came over Kagome's face. 

            "My voice…" she said, shuddering at the sudden deepness of it. "What in the world?" She wondered as she grasped her throat, feeling for signs of swollen glands that would signify a cold and thus her change in voice. Then she froze. Her fingers felt longer, sharper, and rougher. Her throat felt strange as she felt over the addams apple. "But I'm a girl," she thought to herself, "why would I have an addams apple?" To answer her question, Kagome walked over to a nearby mirror and peered into it. 

            Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and InuYasha all jumped up, awoken by a massive male scream.

            "**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_****_!!!!!!!!_" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as she gazed into the mirror with a look of horror on her face. Stopping only to take a deep breath, Kagome continued to scream until everyone ran into the room. **

            "What's wrong Kagome?" Miroku asked as he ran breathlessly into the room, followed closely by the rest of the group. 

            "Yeah Kagome, what's th- **OH MY GOD!!!" InuYasha screamed in a high pitched tone. Turning very pale at the tone of his voice, the hanyou gulped and looked down.**

            "**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_****_!!!!!!_" He screamed as loud as humanly possible, considering that he was now human. Sango, Shippou, and Miroku all looked at each other before looking down, only to look back up and join InuYasha in his scream-fest. **

            "What the? What? Why? WHY GOD WHY?!" InuYasha screamed as he tugged at the robes that he was now wearing.

            "It appears as though we have all switched bodies," Miroku said as he tried to calm himself down. 

            "Thank you Captain Obvious!" Kagome said exasperatedly as she tugged at her red robes. 

            "Hey cool, I'm so tall!" Shippou said as he twirled around and checked himself out. "Wow, my legs are so smooth too!" He said with delight as he felt his legs. Kagome screamed and threw a pan at Shippou's head.

            "Oh God, I'm a _girl!_" InuYasha whined as he poked at the Hiraikotsu currently strapped to his back. "This is heavy Sango, how do you lift damn thing?" He asked, as he faced Kagome.

            "I'm here," Sango said irritably as InuYasha looked at Miroku, who was staring angrily into the mirror. Sango tugged at the long set of black and purple robes that she now wore and gave a defeated sigh. Picking up Miroku's staff, she shook it a little bit to let the small rings jingle.

            "Oh Sango!" Kagome said.

 "This _sucks_," Sango spat angrily as she glared at InuYasha, who currently inhabited her body. 

            "Speak for yourself!" A small kitsune's voice squeeked from below. Everyone looked down to see the body of Shippou standing rigidly in the corner. "I'm a goddamn fox kid!" Miroku yelled uncharacteristically as she stomped over to Sango and jumped up onto her shoulder. "This," he said, taking the staff, "is not a toy!" Holding the staff, Miroku wad dragged down by the weight, and with a mighty crash, fell onto the floor.

            "Serves you right you stupid houshi," Sango said gruffly. "Hey, where's Kirara?"

            "Ow…" Miroku whined.

            "Kirara?" Shippou asked,

            "Uh-oh," Miroku added.

            "Ok, so let me get this straight. I'm InuYasha, Sango is Miroku, Shippou is me, InuYasha is Sango, Miroku is Shippou, and Kirara is nowhere to be found," Kagome summed. 

            "Kirara's probably a cricket or Naraku or something like that," InuYasha said with a grunt. 

            "Wait a minute, who's who again?" Miroku asked, confused.

            "This is too hard to get straight," Shippou said with a frustrated sigh as he sat down on the floor. Suddenly, Kagome yelped and, with her new demonic speed, raced over to the now-human Shippou and yanked him up. 

            "What'd I do?" Shippou asked innocently,

            "You don't, er, sit, um, like that in my outfit," Kagome explained, her face beat red from seeing her body flash the entire world when Shippou had decided to sit down.

            "What are we going to do?" Sango groaned as she walked over to the doorframe and began to bang her head against it. 

            "Hey Sango, don't hurt me too badly now," Miroku warned in his wimpy kitsune voice. 

            "Kaede," InuYasha said.

            "What?" Kagome asked,

            "Kaede, we should ask Kaede about this," InuYasha replied.

            "Hmm, that's a good idea, if anyone would know what's going on, it would be her," Shippou said as he stood, thinking.

            "Should we leave then?" Sango asked as she stopped banging her head against the doorframe.

            "Yeah, why not?" InuYasha said as he left the group to get his pack from his room. The others followed, and after regrouping, they began to head out. 

            "Ah, these feet are so small!" InuYasha complained as he tried to take careful strides.

            "I hate being small," Miroku complained as he sat on Sango's shoulder.

            "Oh shut up, I got the worst end of the deal," Sango shot back as she bonked Miroku on the head.

            "Hey Kagome," InuYasha said as he tugged on her sleeve, "is it just me or does the inn seem to be bustling more than usual?" 

            "I'm Shippou," Shippou said as he removed InuYasha's arm from his sleeve, "Kagome is in your body now, remember?"

            "Oh yeah," InuYasha said.

            "It does seem to be a bit lively for so early in the morning," Kagome said as she and the rest of the group tried to push their way through a crowd of confused guests.

            "Houshi-sama!" A cry came from behind, Miroku turned around.

            "Yes?" He asked,

            "Not you kid, the houshi," a man about 6 feet tall replied. Miroku, having forgotten that he was now in Shippou's body, gave a frustrated sigh and pulled on Sango's hair.

            "What?" She asked irritably,

            "It's for you," Miroku said as he pointed to the desperate innkeeper behind her. Remembering that she was now Miroku, Sango turned around and greeted the man.

            "Yes?"

            "Houshi-sama, you are the only one who can help us! Everyone has somehow switched bodies. Husbands cannot find their real wives, children are switched, soldiers are now animals, everything is chaos. Please houshi-sama, there must be something you can do to help us out!" The innkeeper begged breathlessly,

            "I, uh…" Sango started, not knowing what to do. Miroku, being on Sango's shoulder, leaned over to whisper instructions into her ear.

            "Come on Miroku or Sango or whoever!" InuYasha cried out from far ahead, "We don't have all day ya know!" Taking that as an excuse, Sango quickly brushed away Miroku's whispered suggestions and with a quick excuse, ran after Kagome, Shippou, and InuYasha.

            "Jeez you're slow," InuYasha complained.

            "The innkeeper wanted me to charm the guests or something. It seems we aren't the only ones affected by this sudden change," Sango replied.

            "Oh?" Shippou asked,

            "Everyone has been affected somehow by this," Miroku answered. "Also, Sango, next time you could take a suggestion instead of shrugging me off like that."

            "I wasn't about to offer to charm every guest in the place! I don't know how to work those ofundas of yours," Sango shot back.

            "We should be in Kaede's village in a couple of hours," Kagome said, interrupting the argument.

(Author's note – in case you ever get lost, see the reference guide to who is in who's body above the title of this story) 

            "Good, the sooner we get there the better," InuYasha said as he began to run. 

            "I kind of like being Kagome!" Shippou proclaimed as he climbed up onto a tall tree stump and looked down. Kagome turned beat red as Miroku eyed Shippou admiringly and Sango averted her eyes.

            "SHIPPOU, GET DOWN HERE!!!" Kagome screamed, horrified that she (and everyone else for that matter) could now see up Shippou's skirt.

            "No!" Shippou said defiantly as he began to twirl around, causing the skirt to blow up above the waist. Kagome wanted crawl under a rock and die.

            "Shippou, this isn't funny, you can see up my, er, your skirt!" Kagome yelled up to the young kitsune-turned-human. Suddenly, Shippou stopped twirling, and an evil smile formed on his face.

            "What?" Kagome asked,

            "Sit!" Shippou yelled, causing Kagome to go crashing to the ground.

            "Ow!" Kagome cried out, her face now eating dirt. InuYasha and Shippou began to laugh hysterically.

            "Revenge is sweet," InuYasha said as he kept doubled over in laughter.

            "That was fun," Shippou said, a wide grin on his face. Shaking her head, Sango walked over to poor Kagome and helped her up.

            "Shippou…" Kagome began in an acid tone.

            "SIT!!!"

            *WHAM!!!* 

            "Ow, my foot!" Sango cried as she hopped up and down holding her injured left foot, Kagome having squished it when she slammed back into the ground.

            "Your foot? How about my face!" Kagome cried as she sat up, a giant red footprint visible across her cheeks.

            "Make him stop InuYasha," Kagome whimpered. 

            "Quit it twerp." InuYasha said, taking pity on the girl.

            A half an hour later, the group was still walking towards the villiage, every person in a very foul mood.

            "Shit, human bodies are slow," InuYasha complained, "and my back hurts. How can you stand to carry this damn thing around all day Sango?" 

            "I'm hungry," Shippou replied as he bent over and stuck a bunch of flowers in his hair.

            "Houshi-sama, how can you stand to travel in these robes? They're so hot," Sango complained.

            "Houshi-sama?" Sango asked when she didn't get a response. Looking at her shoulder, she noticed that Miroku seemed to be in a state of suspended animation. Sango quickly fixed that by bonking him on the head with her staff.

            "Hey!" Miroku exclaimed, rubbing his head.

            "Sorry, but you were out of it." Sango said apologetically,

            "No I wasn't! I was this close to enlightenment!" Miroku said angrily, his fingers showing positioned to show that he was very close to his goal.

            "You were planning on meditating for the entire journey?" Sango began, when InuYasha's voice suddenly cut through the air.

            "Ow, my stomach hurts. I hate the world. _ARGH__!!! Why am I feeling this way?" Sango suddenly blushed fifty shades of red._

            "Shit," Sango said under her breath. Miroku, being on her shoulder, picked up on the curse and gave her a shocked glance.

            "What?" Miroku asked,

            "I…forgot…about…that…" Sango said, nearly passing out from embarrassment.

            "What?" Shippou asked,

            "What is it Miroku?" Kagome asked,

            "I'm Sango," Sango corrected. The group was still getting confused over who was in who's body.

            "What is it Sango?" Kagome corrected. With a massive blush on her cheeks, Sango leaned over and whispered her problem to Kagome. Kagome in response turned about twenty shades of red, and shook her head.

            "I know, I know, what am I going to do?" Sango asked,

            "You'll just have to tell him, there's no other way around it," Kagome said, the thought not turning over well in her mind.

            "But, but, grrrrrrr," Sango growled as she threw up her hands in defeat and grabbed onto InuYasha's shoulder.

            "Don't touch me monk!" InuYasha shot at her,

            "I'm Sango!" She yelled as she glared at InuYasha,

            "Oh yeah," InuYasha said as he remembered that it was now Sango that inhabited Miroku's body. Sango glared at InuYasha a bit more.

            "What?" He asked,

            "We need to talk."

            "About…?"

            "Come with me," Sango said as she led InuYasha to another part of the forest, out of earshot from everyone else.

            "You see, *ahem*, you know how once a month you turn full demon and once a month you turn full human?" Sango explained,

            "Yeah?" InuYasha asked, cocking his head in confusion.

            "Well, girls have this once-a-month thing too," Sango began when she felt a rustle on her shoulder. Stopping her sentence, she looked over to see that she had forgotten that Miroku was still riding on her shoulder, looking enthralled in what she was about to say.

            "Go away," she said angrily as she shoved him off her shoulder and then scooted him away with the help of her staff. 

            "But Sango," Miroku protested before Sango pointed towards Kagome and Shippou and told him to scoot. Trudging back to Kagome and Shippou, Miroku plopped down on the ground with a hmph.

            "Sango can be so unfair at times," Miroku whined as he looked up. Suddenly, his eyes turned as wide as dinner plates. Miroku had been so busy that day sulking that he hadn't realized the benefits of being small. With a wide smile, he stared up Shippou's skirt. Kagome, who had looked over at Miroku to cheer him up, noticed what he was staring at.

            "HENTAI!!!" She screamed as she swiped at Miroku with the dull end of the Tetsusaiga, sending the perverted-monk-turned-kitsune flying. After a few minutes, Miroku returned, bruised and banged up.

            "Ow…"

            "You deserved it," Kagome hmphed as she turned a cold shoulder to Miroku.

            "But you have to admit, that was a bit harsh." Shippou added,

            "He's just lucky I didn't use the Cutting Wind attack on him," Kagome said as she eyed him evilly. Suddenly, a shrill female voice broke through the air.

            "_I'VE GOT MY **WHAT?!" InuYasha screamed. Kagome blushed red again.**_

(Author's note – in case you ever get lost, see the reference guide to who is in who's body above the title of this story) 

            Another hour later, the group had finally returned upon Kaede's village. The passing time had gone rather quietly, although InuYasha at one point started to cry due to Sango's body's raging hormones, and Shippou kept looking down his shirt, each time eliciting a slap via Kagome. Knocking on the door to Kaede's hut, the group swayed wearily.

            "Hello there," Kaede said as she opened up the door to let the group in. "I am surprised to see ye here. Weren't ye searching for jewel shards earlier?" The old woman inquired,

            "We were until now," InuYasha grumbled as he plopped in a corner and curled up into a small ball.

            "What is wrong with ye Sango?" Kaede implied, to which InuYasha gave a sad huff and turned over. 

"Life is worthless, I feel like a speck in the universe, my stomach hurts, I have a bazillion different emotions flowing through my head, I wanna cry, I wanna laugh, and I wanna kill anything and everything that moves," InuYasha whined.

            Shippou meanwhile walked over to the table in the center of the room and plopped down. 

            "Kagome…" Kaede started as she eyed Shippou strangely.

            "What?" Shippou asked as he leaned back. Kagome however, blushed yet again.

            "Shippou!" She exclaimed as she stared at her young friend sitting like he normally would- with his legs open as wide as possible. Miroku's face broke into a perverted smile, which was quickly put out by Sango's smack with her staff. Miroku hit the floor with a small plop.

            "Close your legs!" Kagome ordered,

            "Sit!" Shippou ordered back. 

            *WHAM!!!*

            "Owie…" Kagome whimpered,

            "Shippou don't sit like that, it's not very ladylike of you," Sango warned.

            "But I'm not a lady!" Shippou retorted as he played with his skirt, "Being a girl stinks, I wanna be a guy again."

            "All of ye are acting strangely," Kaede said observantly as she poured the group some tea.

            "Yeah, well…" Kagome said as she told the entire story from that morning to the present while the rest of the group sad idly by drinking tea. After she finished, she let out a melancholy sigh.

            "So that's why we're here now," she finished.

            "I see, this is indeed a very serious problem," Kaede agreed. 

            "Can you help us?" Kagome asked,

            "Please say you can. It hurts! I hate being a girl!" InuYasha begged as he started to cry. Kaede, seeing that this was indeed a serious situation, got up and began to rummage through her cabinets of herbs.

            "I will see what I can do, kukukukuku," Kaede responded. Kagome's now-sensitive ears picked up on the laugh and looked over strangely at Kaede.

            "You must admit, this is a very humerous situation, kukukukukukukuku," Kaede laughed hoarsly as she began to mash some herbs together. After a few minutes of mashing and mixing, Kaede poured some into everyone's tea.

            "Oh thank God!" InuYasha cried as he went to drink the liquid. Kagome however, was suddenly on guard. She had been watching as Kaede had pulled out her herbs, the ones that she had mashed being ones that were used as sleep aids.

            "Yes, drink, kukukukukuku," Kaede said evilly. Kagome suddenly bolted up,

            "Everyone, don't drink those!" She screamed as she pulled out the Tetsusaiga.

            "Why?" Sango asked inquisitively,

            "Those herbs will put you to sleep!" Kagome exclaimed as she held the sword out in front of her, pointing it directly at Kaede.

            "You mean they won't cure us?" Shippou asked, his hopes fallen.

            "This is turning into one sick cosmic joke," Miroku said annoyed.

            "OH GOD NO!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE SANGO ANYMORE!!!" InuYasha screamed as he curled back up into a ball and began to cry. Sango shook her head at the sight, understanding now why men were never meant to get a period. 

            "Kukukuku, what makes you say that?" Kaede asked,

            "Everyone switched bodies, didn't they? Even you," Kagome said.

            "Kukukukukukuku…" Kaede cackled evilly. Suddenly Sango's ears perked up.

            "I recognize that laugh anywhere. Wait a minute, _Naraku__?!" Sango yelled in surprise,_

            "Kukukuku, so you found me out."

            "Naraku, you're…an old…woman…" Shippou stuttered before bursting out into gales of laughter.

            "But if you're here, then who's in your body?" Miroku asked,

            "Kukukuku, I don't know," Naraku answered.

            "Wow, you'll be so much easier to kill now that you're old and weak," Kagome said, the irony hitting her like a lead weight.

            "Wait! If we kill Kaede, will that kill Naraku, or do we have to kill his body too? Or do we have to kill only his body? Maybe we have to kill his presence?" Sango continued, confused.

            "THIS IS TOO CONFUSING!!!" InuYasha cried from the corner as he grabbed his head and rocked back and forth.

            "Who do we kill?" Miroku asked, panicked.

            "Kukukukuku…" Naraku continued. Suddenly, a dark aura surrounded the place, causing Miroku to bolt up. The door then burst open, and in walked in Naraku.

            "Naraku," Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou growled. InuYasha stayed curled up in a ball in the corner, crying his eyes out. Naraku looked into the eyes of everyone in the group, and opened his mouth. With a deep breath, he let out a tremendous,

            "Meow." 

Everyone in the room facefaulted.

            "KIRARA?!" Sango exclaimed. With a happy purr, Naraku's body ran over to Sango and pounced on her, licking her face. Naraku (in Kaede's body) shook his head in shock and embarrassment. Kagome, figuring that she would never see this again, grabbed a disposable camera that she had placed in her pack earlier that week and took a picture. Miroku glanced over at Naraku (in Kaede's body), who was shaking his head in shock and disgust.

            "So then, how do we go about killing you?" Shippou asked as he grabbed onto Naraku's hair and held him in place.

            "Let me go weakling! It took countless demons to form me, I can kill you with a simple snap of my fingers!" Naraku warned, to which Shippou stepped on his foot.

            "Sure, it took countless demons to form an old frail woman," Shippou retorted, to which Naraku, gave up with an exasperated sigh.

            "I don't believe this," he mumbled angrily.

            "Tell me about it," Miroku said as he watched Naraku's evil, stinking, black-aura-drenched body hug Sango and lick her face.

            "Meow!" Kirara purred happily as Sango laughed at the total irony.

            "This is a really weird dream," Kagome said as she looked over at the still-crying InuYasha and pinched herself. To her surprise, she found that she was really awake, and that the whole scenario wasn't a dream.

            Elsewhere in Japan, Sesshomaru awoke with a start. With cold sweat pouring down his face, he stood up and looked around.

            "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Lalalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" He heard his voice cry out. Startled, Sesshomaru turned around in time to see himself running around with a veritable plethora of daisies in his hair. Was that him…FROLICKING?! Sesshomaru rubbed his eyes, and looked down. 

            "**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_****_!!!_" He screamed as he eyed his small orange and white-checkered kimono, some of his black hair pulled back into a small side pigtail.**

****

**The End?******

****

Wow, that was a totally evil one-shot, ne? I had WAY too much fun with this. Anywho, _please review. I totally thrive on reviews. I hope you all enjoyed it too. Well then, until next time! _


	2. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Author's Notes – Like the titles? I'm having fun with exclamations, as you can plainly see. Anyways, I hadn't planned on doing a second chapter to this fic (it was originally a one-shot) but I got so many reviews that I decided to make a second chapter. I hope you guys like this one, I'm currently running a bit dry in the ol' idea well for quirky happenings, so if you have _any_ ideas, please share them with me. I always, always, ALWAYS take suggestions. It's one of my fanfic policies for when I write.

Rated – PG-13

**Reference:**

**Kagome is in InuYasha's body**

**InuYasha is in Sango's body**

**Sango is in Miroku's body**

**Miroku is in Shippou's body**

**Shippou is in Kagome's body**

**Naraku is in Kaede's body**

**Kirara is in Naraku's body**

**Sesshomaru is in Rin's body**

**Rin is in Sesshomaru's body**

**Jaken is in Kouga's body**

Special Author's Note – I will not be using Kikyo in this fic. I know a lot of you want to see her, but I go by the manga's timetable, and in the manga (*SPOILER WARNING*) Kikyo died. That's why she won't be appearing in this fic. If she comes back in the manga and I do a third chapter, then I'll include her, but from the way Takahashi set it up, I'm pretty sure that Kikyo's dead for good this time.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**

            Sesshomaru stared down at his small kimono with a mix of horror and disgust. Not believing his very eyes, the youkai pinched himself, figuring that he was dreaming. He was sorely mistaken.

            "Sesshomaru-samaaaaaaa!" He heard is his name cried out in his body's deep masculine voice as his body skipped over to him, a happy childish smile played in its face. Trying to keep a calm demeanor, Sesshomaru patiently looked up at himself.

            "Lookie Sesshomaru-sama, we've switched bodies. Isn't that cool?!" Rin squealed excitedly as she threw a flower bouquet around Sesshomaru's neck. The youkai dind't let his emotions show, though his insides crying at the travesty of the situation.

            "What's happened?" Sesshomaru asked in his now tiny girlish voice. He pulled the ring of flowers off of his torso and threw it angrily against a nearby tree. Rin, not seeming to notice, ran back to the flower field from which she'd came and began to frolic some more, stopping every once and awhile to smell a flower or chase a butterfly. Sesshomaru prayed to the gods that no respectable demon should see his body in such a state, lest they wish to die a most painful death. Then there was the problem of his own body. It was…_human_. The very notion that his form took that of such a lowly and honorless creature disgusted him to no end. And to make matters worse, he was a-a-a, a _girl._ The youkai-turned-cutie-pie let out the loudest thunderous roar of frustration, hoping that it would scare off any youkai that dared to defy him. Too bad his loud thunderous roar of frustration came out as more or less the sound of a small angry kitty reacting to its tail getting stepped on.

            "Oh wow, coooooooool!" Rin exclaimed as she pulled out Sesshomaru's whip and began to whip it around playfully. "It's so glowey," Rin said in awe as she watched the whip glow with every passing sweep. Copying an earlier move that she had seen her older guardian pull off, Rin began to spin around in swift circles with the whip flying above her head. 

            "Hey!" Sesshomaru protested as he watched Rin spin around and around, her now-masculine voice eliciting happy schoolgirl-ish giggles. "That's not a toy," Sesshomaru warned as he walked, or hobbled more like over to the vicinity of Rin. 

            "Damn this slow human body," he cursed as he slowly made his way over to Rin.

            "Tee hee!" Rin squealed in delight as she stopped spinning, and dropping the whip, pulled out the Tenseiga. 

            "Put that down!" Sesshomaru warned in his high-pitched voice as he jumped up and down vigorously, trying to get Rin's attention.

            "Aw, Sesshomaru-sama, you're so cute as me," Rin cooed happily, pointing out the obvious.

            "Grrrrrrrrrrrr…" Sesshomaru growled as Rin cooed at him. Sheathing the Tenseiga, Rin walked over to what used to be her body, and picked it up, much to the protest of Sesshomaru.

            "Put me down!" Sesshomaru whined as he tried to wiggle free. Rin let out a small laugh and hugged Sesshomaru as tightly as possible.

            "Gak!" Sesshomaru gasped as Rin cuddled him. Rin sat down and began to rock back and fourth, humming soothingly.

            "Time to sleep Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said softly as Sesshomaru let out a yelp of protest and began to wiggle more. 

            "Lemme go." Sesshomaru protested in a calm demeanor, trying desperately not to lose his cool as he continued to wiggle.

            "You're cranky Sesshomaru-sama, you need sleep," Rin said authoritatively, loving the newfound authority and strength that she now had over her guardian. 

            "But I don't wanna!" Sesshomaru screamed before slammed his hand over his mouth. It was probably the most uncharacteristic thing he had ever said. "_Oh gods, I sound just like a human child," he thought to himself in horror, the impossibility of himself sound so, so, __juvenile coming to reality. Not to mention he sounded human. Oh gods, if he had the opportunity, he would kill himself for that last comment. He shook his head, trying to make himself come to his senses. Rin, taking advantage of situation, gave Sesshomaru a kiss on the forehead and hugged him closer, hoping that he would calm down and go to sleep. Sesshomaru, against his will, began to feel his new tiny body become heavy with sleep. Just as his eyes began to close, they suddenly snapped open again._

            "Where's Jaken?" Shesshomaru yelped uncharacteristically,

            "Jaken-sama woke up, screamed, and ran away," Rin explained.

            "He did?" Sesshomaru asked, fully awake. Rin, giving up on being able to put Sesshomaru to sleep, enveloped Sesshomaru in a HUGE bear-hug. 

            "Can't…breathe…" Shesshomaru gasped, at least pleased with the fact that he knew that he was as strong as he had thought he was. 

            Jaken woke up with a start, his breathing labored. Sitting up, he took a look at his surroundings, noting that they were different from when he had gone to sleep. This didn't bode well with him.

            "What in the world?" Jaken asked before he grasped his throat. "My voice," he said as he felt his throat, noting that it was strangely smooth. Looking down, he also noticed that his body was not only smooth, but more, er, peach than usual. Scrambling up, Jaken searched for a mirror, and without any success, ran outside of the small cave that he appeared to have been sleeping in and scouted for water. Finding a small pool, he looked down, and screamed.

            "**_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_**" Jaken screamed in horror, disgust, and agony as he stared down as his reflection, being that of Kouga. 

            "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Jaken screamed into the air as he looked around, his senses alert. He was greatly unnerved by the sound of angry wolves growling, having been woken up so early in the morning by their leader. 

            "Lord Sesshomaru? Rin? Anyone?" Jaken whispered as he slowly backed away from the angry pack of animals. With a tremendous growl, the wolves pounced on Jaken. Closing his eyes and fearing the worst, he was greatly shocked when he felt…slobbering. 

            "Ick!" Jaken yelled out as he opened his eyes to discover the wolves licking his face, all of them happy to see their master awake and well. "Get away from me you stupid ugly wolves!" Jaken shouted, immediately regretting the words as they left his mouth. The wolves looked at him with anger and disappointment, and with a yelp Jaken stood up and ran for dear life. 

            "Wow, I can run faster than I ever could before," Jaken said to himself breathlessly as he ran through the forest. Behind him he heard howls, and soon he heard the pitter patter of a bunch of little feet all chasing after him. Jaken screamed like a little girl and continued to run until he came upon a clearing, where to his delight he found his master.

            "SESSHOMARU-SAMA, HEEEEEEEEEELP!!!" Jaken screamed as he ran over to Sesshomaru and a pissed-off-looking Rin. 

            "Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked in an uncharacteristically high voice. 

            "It's me, Jaken! Help me, those wolves are out to kill me!" Jaken said as he bowed down to Sesshomaru's form. Rin gave a hmph of displeasure.

            "Aw, Jaken-sama! You mean you switched bodies too?" Sesshomaru's voice squealed as he enveloped Jaken in a big hug. Jaken nearly passed out from both the force of the hug and the shock that these actions just came from his ever-silent and black-hearted evil master.

            "What…?" Jaken managed to squeak out. 

            "We switched bodies too! See!" Sesshomaru squealed as he picked up a now extremely pissed-off and until that moment, silent Rin and held her up. "Sesshomaru-sama is me now, and I'm Sesshomaru-sama. Tee hee, I'm tall!" Rin added with great pleasure. Sesshomaru gave a look that figuratively launched a thousand iced-over daggers at Jaken. Jaken fainted at the revelation. 

              "Jaken-sama?" Rin asked as she forgot about Sesshomaru and dropped him on his butt. Rin tried to wake up Jaken by poking him with the Tenseiga, something which didn't seem to have any affect. Sesshomaru meanwhile growled, but didn't move from the spot where he fell. Instead he sat there, wishing to the heavens that the gods would strike him dead where he sat. Suddenly, Rin and his ears perked up at the sound of growling, and before they realized it, they were surrounded by the Wolf Tribe. 

            "Looks like the gods answered my prayer," Sesshomaru said to himself. Then again, if he died, who would kill InuYasha? Deciding that anyone else besides him killing his brother was an unallowable event, Sesshomaru walked over to his body and took out his whip. Sesshomaru then turned around to face what he figured was the alpha male (lead wolf) of the pack. Opening his mouth, Sesshomaru let out the scariest, angriest, evilest damn war cry he could think of. The crowd of enemies looked at him with a look of shock and amusement. 

His bad his scary, angry, evil war cry sounded more like a baby seal calling for its mother than an actual attempt to psych out his enemy. The wolves howled with laughter. Rin, who had done nothing but watch, couldn't help but laugh as well. Sesshomaru, not one to take any kind of ridicule, raised his whip above his head, and with another thunderous girly squeak he lunged at the alpha male, jumping up to smite him with his mighty whip...

Only to fall down on his belly with a loud *thud*. The alpha male looked at Sesshomaru curiously as Sesshomaru got up and tried to do the exact same movement again, only to again fall on his stomach. Standing back up, Sesshomaru began trying to raise the whip up. It was then that he realized that his body was strong enough to hold the actual whip, but not strong enough to lift it above the ground. Not one to give up so easily, Sesshomaru continued to struggle with the whip; tugging and pulling and pushing, trying to at least get half of it off of the ground. The alpha male, forgetting why it had led the group out after these creatures, gave Sesshomaru a small lick on the forehead and motioned for the others to retreat. 

Sesshomaru was perturbed. Rin, having had her fun with watching her guardian struggle with his newfound physical shortcomings, went back to poking the still-unconscious Jaken with the Tenseiga.

            Meanwhile, back at the villiage, Sango paced anxiously around a cage that contained Naraku. Or rather, Naraku in Kaede's body. Naraku had put up a fuss at first when the group had trapped him, but the fact that he had switched bodies with an old woman kept him from doing any damage, and he was easily controlled. Sitting by the cage, Sango petted the top of Naraku's head, as Naraku was currently embodied by Kirara. Kirara had tried to snuggle up on Sango's lap, but when it realized that it was a tad too large, it settled for cuddling next to it's master and putting its head in her lap. Kirara let out a small purr of happiness when Sango stroked its hair, which caused her to stop. As Kirara soon learned; in Naraku's body, a small purr of happiness sounded like a lion growling. 

Sango guarded the cage in one corner of Kaede's hut while the rest of the group drank tea or stared into nowhere. Although in InuYasha's case, he was staring at Sango intently. 

            "What?" Sango asked,

            "You are so cute," InuYasha said as he stared longingly at Sango, who was presently in Miroku's body. Sango blushed crimson and threw her Hiraikotsu at him. 

            "OW!!!" InuYasha whined as he rubbed his now-sore forehead. Miroku, who was currently inhabiting Shippou's body, sweatdropped.

            "I don't understand it. Why is InuYasha attracted to my body?" Miroku asked,

            "I have no idea," Kagome said from another area of the room.

            "It's these damn female hormones, they're making me all weird," InuYasha complained.

            "How are you feeling by the way?" Kagome asked,

            "My stomach hurts, my lower back hurts, my legs hurt, and I feel like my emotions are at war," InuYasha said, tears forming in his eyes. "Sango, make it stop!" InuYasha cried out,

            "I'm sorry InuYasha, you're just going to have to deal with it," Sango said with a sigh. InuYasha let out a loud howl of sadness and curled up into a little ball. 

            Kagome meanwhile, blushed red and wiggled. At first no one seemed to notice, but the constantly wiggling finally got on Miroku's nerves. 

            "Kagome you're wiggling worse than a jitter-bug," Miroku commented.

            "I know but…" Kagome trailed off.

            "But what?" Shippou, who had been silent so far, asked.

            "Uh, I, er, um, eh-heh…" Kagome stammered as she blushed so red that her face began to turn purple. 

            "What, do you have an itch that you can't scratch?" Shippou asked,

            "No…"

            "Ants in your pants?" 

            "No…" 

            "Bed bugs?"

            "No…"

            "Staff infection?" Miroku asked, eliciting a few glances of utter bewilderment and disgust.

            "I gotta, I gotta…"

            "Yes?" Sango, Miroku, and Shippou asked. 

            "Well, uh, we've all been drinking tea, and uh…" Kagome stammered, unsure of how to phrase her reason for discomfort. The rest of the group looked at her with curiosity. "I have to go to the bathroom," Kagome confessed in a small voice. 

            "So?" Miroku asked, crestfallen that it wasn't something else that would make Kagome squirm.

            "I'm in InuYasha's body, that's the problem!" Kagome vented. 

            "So?" Shippou asked,

            "So, I used to be a _girl_…" Kagome said, strongly hinting at the problem. Sango blushed while Shippou looked on with a look of confusion. Miroku let out a slight chuckle.

            "So what? You don't know how to go as a boy?" Miroku inquired, something which made Kagome blush and nod. 

            "Aw, that's not hard at all," Shippou said,

            "Yeah," Miroku added.

            "But I don't wanna touch anything and I don't even know how to, er, go!" Kagome whined.

            "It's easy," Shippou started,

            "Yeah, you just whip it out, aim, and fire," Miroku finished bluntly. Sango screamed and hurled her staff at Miroku's head. Naraku, who had been completely silent up until that point, laughed menacingly.

            "Kukukukuku…"

            "**SHUT UP!!!" Kagome yelled as she took out the Tetsusaiga and aimed it at Naraku's head.**

            "Calm down Kagome, look, let me give you a few pointers. First of all, find something to aim at that's not above your waist, and once you're done, if you shake it more than twice then you're playing with it." Miroku said knowledgably. The entire group, including InuYasha and Naraku, blanched and paled. Speechless, Kagome left the hut and the situation. 

            After a few minutes, the group wiped their memories clean of the conversation that had previously ensued and went back to sitting around.

            "So what do we do about Naraku?" Shippou asked, breaking the silence.

            "At this point I don't know. His consciousness is in Kaede's body, and Kirara's consciousness is in his body. I don't know whether we have to kill his consciousness or his body or both.

            "Kukukuku, you cannot kill me, it took countless demons to form me," Naraku said crookedly from behind the cage. Sango asked for Miroku to pass her the staff that she had thrown at him earlier, and complying with her request, Sango proceeded to smack Naraku on the head.

            "Kukukukukuku- ow!"

            "Shut up," Sango said blatantly.

            "Do not disrespect the king of all youkai!" Naraku thundered with his old-lady voice. Sango, bored, whacked him over the head with her staff again.

            "Nobody cares," she said.

            "I am indestructible, invincible, and I shall make you all suffer horrible fates," Naraku hissed. Sango bashed him over the head for the third time.

            "You can't even get out of a cage made of wood and ofundas (charms that Miroku uses)." Sango challenged, her face showing that she was still bored with his rants.

            "Kukukukuku, try as you might, you will never be able to hold me or hurt me," Naraku challenged as he ran up to attack Sango, forgetting that he was in a cage. Slamming into the bars, Naraku stumbled backwards and fell over, dazed. InuYasha began to simultaneously laugh and cry hysterically. Miroku tried desperately in his mind to figure out how a person could both laugh in extreme happiness and cry in extreme sadness at the same time. Shippou pointed and laughed along with Sango.

            "Not so tough now, are you?" Shippou teased, Naraku glared at the kitsune-turned-human girl. He stood up, only to stumble back down again.

            "Oh no, I have been smitten!" Naraku exclaimed. Everyone looked on with interest,

            "What, did you stab yourself in the bars or something?" Shippou asked,

            "No, but oh the pain!" Naraku howled.

            "Did you stub your toe?" InuYasha asked,

            "The agony!" 

            "Sprain your ankle?"

            "Ouch, no!"

            "Splinter?" 

            "No."

            "Broken bone?"

            "No."

            "Osteoporosis?" Kagome asked as she entered the hut, her face covered with a blush.

            "Have fun?" Miroku teased. Kagome hit him over the head with the blunt end of the Tetsusaiga in response.

            "Er, no," Naraku said in an anguished response.

            "Bend a joint the wrong way?" Sango guessed,

            "No."

            "Menopause?" Miroku asked. If looks could kill, the looks that Kagome and Sango gave him would've struck him dead in a split-second.

            "NO!!!" Naraku shouted as he nursed his finger.

            "Something wrong with your finger?" Shippou guessed,

            "Yes," Naraku whimpered,

            "What then?"

"I broke a nail!" Naraku confessed in anguish as he began to cry. Everyone facefaulted. Yup, the world was definitely taking a turn for the strange.

****

**The End?******

****

I'm sorry about the delay in the story you guys. I got so many reviews that I decided to go ahead and do a second part to my one shot, so I hope you all enjoyed it. It's kind of hard because I used a lot of my ideas in the first two chapters, so if anyone wants to see a third chapter to this small story, by all means, share your ideas. I use most of them (read my other fics if you don't believe me, I almost always use suggestions), and I'd love to hear your feedback. Also, don't give me any ideas for Kikyo. If you're wondering why, just read the Special Author's Note above the title. Please review and tell me your thoughts and ideas!


	3. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

Author's notes – Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that it's taken so long to get this next chapter out. Ths fic ended up being a lot bigger and more intricate than I ever thought it would be, not to mention the fact that body-switching fics are one of the hardest genres that you can write. I've also been incredibly busy with school and friends, not to mention I've been watching a lot of the news lately due to certain world events that we all know about. Anyways, here's the next installment of the fic! I plan to be a bit better with the next installment, should there be a next one. 

Rated – PG – 13 for language

By - Merc

**Reference:**

Kagome is in InuYasha's body

InuYasha is in Sango's body

Sango is in Miroku's body

Miroku is in Shippou's body

Shippou is in Kagome's body

Naraku is in Kaede's body

Kirara is in Naraku's body

Kouga is in Myouga's body

Special author's note – In the Japanese version, Kouga calls InuYasha, Inu-koro. That's Japanese for "dog-crap." Kouga-kun's so nice, eh? LOL

****

****

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK****!!!**

Kouga jolted awake, his body dripping with cold sweat. Panting, he sat up, and looked at his surroundings. 

            "What a dream…" Kouga mumbled to himself as he went to stand up. Suddenly, he froze. His voice didn't sound like the tenor masculinity that it usually had. It sounded tinier, and much…older. Figuring that it was just his imagination running wild with him, Kouga stood up and looked around the room that he woken up in. "That's odd, everything is so big," Kouga thought to himself as he wandered throughout the room. He jumped over the large cracks in the wooden floor and looked up at the giant table in front of him. Growing impatient with his inability to get anywhere, Kouga turned to run…and promptly fell over. "Has someone stolen the Shikon shards_ in my legs?_" Kouga wondered as he looked down…and nearly wet his pants. In fact, due to the lack of bladder control at his body's age, he did wet his pants.

            "_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK__!!!" Kouga screamed as he stared in horror at his now-stubbly legs and aged kimono. "What the-, what? Wha? Huh? What…?" Kouga stammered as he checked himself over. _

            "_I'M A FLEA?!" Kouga screamed in his tiny elderly voice as he looked up and down the room. Suddenly, a horrible realization hit him, one which nearly caused him to cry._

            "I'm that horrible flea that's always with that Inu-koro. Wait, I'm InuYasha's FLEA?! The only thing worse than being that Inu-koro's parasite is to be his toe jam!" Kouga whined as he thought about the horrible irony of everything. "_So it wasn't a dream," _Kouga thought to himself, recalling his nightmare from earlier that night, where he had dreamt that he had switched bodies with the flea that rode on InuYasha. The one that called itself Myouga. Suddenly, Kouga slapped his fist into his hand and exclaimed,

            "I know what this is! This is one of those dream in a dream things! Yup, all I have to do is pinch myself and I'll wake up back with my tribe, and not as my worst-enemy's tapeworm or whatever the hell that Myouga is." And with that declaration, Kouga pinched his cheek as hard as he could. Noticing that he wasn't waking  up, Kouga gave a sigh of defeat and with a whimper, slumped to the ground. As he sulked, his ears picked up a conversation. The voices sounded familiar, two females, two males, a small child, and what sounded like a very evil old woman. Suddenly, Kouga's ears perked up. One of those females was Kagome! He was next to the room where InuYasha's group was staying! Kouga, unable to contain his excitement, bounced into the next room, where he took in a sight like no other. 

            Through Kouga's viewpoint, he saw what looked like Kagome sitting in a very, er, male fashion, her legs spread as wide as possible, and she was scratching her butt. The monk called Miroku, meanwhile, was cradling Naraku's head and petting his hair, every once and awhile singing a small lullaby to it. The small kitsune of the group got up and wandered over to Miroku, asking him if he would be willing to let him sit in his lap and be petted like Naraku. Miroku, seemingly annoyed, agreed, and Shippou crawled onto his lap and let Miroku give him the same treatment as Naraku. The taijiya meanwhile was huddled in a corner, crying her eyes out and was what appeared to Kouga to be praying for the gods to strike her dead from some phantom pain. InuYasha, meanwhile, stood in a corner, glaring at the old ugly miko woman in a cage that Kouga had be introduced to as Kaede. 

            Kouga took in the sight, and promptly facefaulted like he had never facefaulted before. Figuring that he would go by the "don't-ask-don't-tell" principal, he gazed longingly over at Kagome. Hopping happily over to her, Kouga scrambled next to her hear and latched on. 

            "Kagome my love!" Kouga exclaimed into her ear, causing her to scream. Everyone in the room looked at Shippou, who was in Kagome's body. 

            "What's wrong?" Sango asked as she continued to pet Miroku and Kirara. Shippou began to scratch his ear vigorously,

            "Ack! There's something stuck on my ear, and it itches!" Shippou complained as he continued to scratch. Kouga, figuring his self-proclaimed fiancé hadn't heard him, announced a second time,

            "Kagome my love! It's me, Kouga, I'm here for you my love!" Shippou, relatively freaked out by that point, smacked the side of his face. A now-flat Kouga floated to the ground.

            "I'm Shippou," Shippou responded, not knowing that Kouga didn't know that everyone in the group had switched bodies as well.

            "I'm Kagome," Kagome said as she pointed to herself. She too had forgotten that Kouga wouldn't know that she was now in InuYasha's body.

            "Myouga?" InuYasha whimpered from the corner as he picked himself up and cautiously dragged himself over to where Kouga had fallen. Shippou poked Kouga awake.

            "Where have you been Myouga?" InuYasha questioned painfully, "We really need your help. Everybody's been switchin' bodies."

            "I'm not Myouga, taijiya, I'm Kouga!" Kouga said as he jumped to his feet and bounced up onto Shippou's lips, giving them a small kiss. Shippou blanched and smacked Kouga into pancake for the second time. 

            "**_EH?!_**" Shippou, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome exclaimed at the same time. 

            "You mean that _you_ switched bodies with Myouga?" Kagome questioned, to which Kouga nodded in response. InuYasha suddenly got a very evil look in his eye.

            "I may be gassy, weak, half-dead from stomach cramps, and emotionally disturbed, but I can still beat the living crap outta ya!" InuYasha said as he began to smack his palm down on Kouga's head repeatedly. *Wham!* *Wham!* *Wham!* *Wham!* *Wham!* *Wham!* *Wham!* *Wham!* *Wham!* *Wham!* InuYasha's hand sounded as it smacked forcefully into the floor. 

            "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…" Kouga cried from underneath the barrage, too weak and too small to be able to counterattack.

            "InuYasha, osuwari!" Shippou yelled out in an attempt to get him to stop. However, the kitsune soon remembered to his horror that InuYasha was in Sango's body, and not in his own. 

            **BAM!!! Kagome sounded as her face crashed forcefully into the floor. The real InuYasha, in the meantime, became distracted by Kagome's cries of pain, and a relatively flat Kouga slinked out from InuYasha's reach. **

            "Owie…" Kagome whined as she rubbed her nose. 

            "I'm so sorry Kagome!" Shippou said as he raced over and gave Kagome a hug. Kouga, who had been recovering, suddenly jumped at this action and with an enraged tiny growl went to launch at the two. Suddenly, another giant hand smacked down on him. 

            "My…love…" Kouga said weakly from beneath the hand of the very evil and now very feminine Naraku.

            "Kukukukuku," Naraku chuckled evilly in his old-woman voice. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara, who had been sitting idly by, shook their heads. Miroku, who was in Shippou's body, didn't want to move because he knew that he wouldn't be getting this kind of treatment from Sango again anytime soon. After all, it wasn't every day when the taijiya was stroking his head rather than bashing it in with a certain giant youkai-boned boomerang. Sango, on the other hand, being that she was in Miroku's body, picked up his Buddhist staff and smacked Naraku's hand.

            "Kukukuku…ow!" Naraku yelped as he yanked his hand back into his cage and began to cry pitifully.

            "Sango, you are cruel!" Naraku exclaimed wearily. Sango gave a small hmph of displeasure, wishing with all of her might that she could just kill Naraku on the spot, rather than wondering if she was supposed to kill the mind that was in Kaede's body or the body that was now inhabited by Kirara. Either way she figured he would get his in the end, and she would get her darling brother back. Shaking her thoughts away from the evil being of doom, Sango focused on the very confused and very flat Kouga. Poking him with her staff, she woke him from his squished slumber.

            "Wha-?" Kouga asked as he came to. Who'd have thought than an old woman could squash something with that much force? Sango sighed as she continued to absent-mindedly pet Miroku's head. 

            "Look Kouga, you're not the only one to switch bodies with someone. We all did," Sango began as she picked up the flea with her two fingers and set him on her knee. Ten minutes and two instances of Kouga fainting later, the whole story of body-switching and who was in who had been explained. 

            "YOU MEAN THAT MY BELOVED FIANCE IS IN THAT INU-KORO'S BODY?!" Kouga exclaimed at the top of his lungs, the horrible thought of his one and only true love being trapped inside his arch rival's body making its way into his mind. Sango nodded solemnly. Kouga then turned his attention to Naraku, who had stopped crying by this point in time.

            "Keh, you're not so tough now, are ya you bastard?" Kouga taunted, Naraku acknowledged him with a sideways glance.

            "Kukukuku, I don't see you being any stronger ," Naraku replied as he leaned over to smack the demon-turned-parasite Kouga again. Sango waved her staff threateningly at him in response, and Naraku slinked back into the edge of the cage. 

            "Kukuku, just you wait, I will get my old body back, and then all will be mine!" Naraku exclaimed as he tried to save his dignity. Kouga, figuring that Naraku was a lost cause for now, turned his attention back over to Kagome. No matter what body she was in, she would be beautiful. But still, to have him in his arch rival's body was something that he could not live with. Kouga bounced off of Sango's knee and onto Kagome's nose, where he proceeded to kiss it and its surrounding features.

            "GET OFF OF HER YOU BASTARD!!!" InuYasha screamed at the top of his girly lungs while Kagome tried unsuccessfully to politely remove Kouga from her face. While at this point in time the sight of something like an old flea kissing InuYasha's body might seem somewhat tame to some of the other incidents that had happened that day, it was still enough to cause Shippou to stare as though he was witnessing pigs flying. Kagome cried out as she tried to remove the smooching parasite, but to no avail. Shippou, feeling sorry for her, did the only thing he could think of to get Kouga off of her.

            "Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari!" Shippou chanted, forgetting that once was enough. Kagome slammed face-first into the ground repeatedly, each whap into the ground sounding harsher than the last. InuYasha flinched, and Sango grabbed the first aid kit knowing that poor Kagome was going to need it very bady.

            Kagome moaned on the ground as she lay virtually unmoving on her stomach. An equally painful groaning could be heard from underneath her as Kouga's tiny voice let out a type of sound that suggested that his body had taken all of the squishing it could for one day. 

            Sango looked down to ask Miroku if he could move so that she could help Kagome, but to her surprise, he was asleep in her lap. Not wanting to wake him up, she slid the first aid kit over to InuYasha and asked him to help her out. InuYasha suddenly teared up, pounded the ground with her fist, and grunted very loudly.

            "What's wrong?" Sango questioned,

            "Oooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwww…" InuYasha moaned as he began to cry like a baby.

            "What _now?" Shippou asked with an exasperated sigh. Suddenly, InuYasha let out a really loud, wet-sounding fart. _

            "Oh _God_!" Shippou yelled as he stood up and ran out of the room, fanning his nose as he went. He was soon followed by Kagome, who suddenly regained her strength and, turning green, ran out of room after him. Kouga, who was too flat to move, simply coughed and hacked and wheezed and tried to cover his nose so as not to die from the noxious fumes. 

            "Sorry…" InuYasha mumbled as Sango grabbed Miroku and ran out of the room as well, followed closely by a very overcome and dangerous-looking Kirara. Naraku, who was still trapped in his cage, scratched at the bars.

            "Don't leave me here! No! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" He cried desperately as he tried to no avail to get away from the overpowering stench. Having never smelling something so horrible in his life, he promptly passed out.

            "Well at least this body is good for something," InuYasha mumbled to himself as he fell asleep where he lay. 

            A half an hour later, the rest of the group returned to the now-aired out room and looked for survivors. Kouga coughed and gagged, but was eventually able to move again. Naraku, on the other hand, was still out cold, though this didn't seem to phase anyone. 

            "That would be a very painful way to die," Shippou commented as he looked at a seemingly-lifeless Naraku in his cage.

            "Then let's hope he's dead," Sango responded as she held a sleeping Miroku in her arms. Kirara followed close behind her as she went and sat in left corner of the room. As the group settled down, the door to the hut swung open. Everyone jumped, startled at the sudden movement. Sango's eyes nearly popped out of her skull at who walked in.

            "_Kirara__?!" She cried in surprise as she saw the body of her cat walk over to Kagome and sniff her. Giving a knowledgeable sigh, Kirara's body turned its head and sat down. Everyone looked at the little youkai with a mix of shock and confusion._

            "Er, Kirara? Is that you?" Shippou asked as he bent down and picked up the little youkai. Suddenly, Kirara launched at Shippou's shoulder and bit in.

            "OW!!!" Shippou cried at as he tried to get Kirara off, to no avail. Kirara held fast onto his shoulder, having latched on for dear life as Shippou ran around the room trying to fling the little youkai off. Sango sighed and placed Miroku down, walking over to help, noting that Shippou's decision to ram repeatedly into the wall to hopefully squash the little youkai wasn't helping. Pinching Kirara in a certain spot on its neck, it let go and plopped onto the floor. InuYasha, who had woken up to all of the ruckus, began to poke Kirara with the Hiraikotsu, which just happened to be nearby.

            "Uh…" InuYasha started as Kirara slowly woke up and looked around dazed. 

            "My shoulder," Shippou whimpered sadly as he tried to find something to bandage it up. Noting that there was nothing nearby, he ripped a part of his skirt off and used it to bandage the wound. Kagome meanwhile blushed, screamed, and nearly knocked Shippou out with the blunt end of the Tetsusaiga, seeing as how Shippou had managed to rip up the entire side of the skirt, and his Little Mermaid underwear was now in plain view of everyone. 

            Kirara, meanwhile, jumped over to Kouga and nudged him with his foot. 

            "Hey, quit it!" Kouga protested as Kirara picked him up by his teeth and, wandering over to Sango, placed him down. Kirara then pointed to Kouga, and then back at itself with its paw.

            "You wanna eat Kouga?" InuYasha guessed, Kirara shook its head. 

            "I am _not going to be your goddamn flea!" Kouga protested, thinking that was what Kirara meant. The little youkai shook its head again. Suddenly, Kagome's index finger shot up._

            "Myouga, you're in Kirara's body, aren't you?" She said to which it nodded before running over to Kagome and chomping down on her neck, trying to suck her blood like her normally did. Kagome screamed and flung him across the room. The real Kirara, who was in Naraku's body, ran over to her body and gave it a few licks. Myouga let out a very loud squeak and scurried over to Sango, hiding behind her. 

            "Well thank God you're here anyways, maybe you can tell us why we switched bodies," InuYasha said as he propped himself up against the wall. Myouga looked at the group, all of whom gazed at him with pleading faces. "_It's a good thing that I do know what's going on. That horrible Kouga doesn't know the art to being a flea at all,_" Myouga thought to himself as he held up one of his paws knowledgably and nodded.

Myouga then began to speak, his head forming the most rational way to explain the strange goings-ons that had been going on lately. He kept one of his paws held up while he used the other one to scratch his chin as he spent the next five minutes explaining to everyone why they had switched bodies, and how to return back to normal. Looking up to see if everyone understood, Myouga was met with a bunch of confused gazes. 

"_What?" Myouga asked in his mind. He then clasped his paw over his mouth. The word "what" which had formed in his mind, came out of his mouth as "meow." Apparently Kirara's body could only form the various sounds of a cat! _

"I like Myouga better this way," Shippou commented, liking the fact that nobody could understand him for once.

"Why's that?" Kagome asked,

            "Because then he'll quit talking all the time," InuYasha finished for Shippou.

            "He is quite cute like that,"  Sango added as she picked Myouga up and began to pet him. Myouga struggled and tried to get loose. Sango pinched the same small area of his neck that she had before, and he promptly fell asleep. 

            "What'll we do? While I like the fact that Myouga will shut up for once, we do need to know how to change back," Kagome said with a sigh.

            "HE KNOWS HOW TO CHANGE US BACK?!" InuYasha suddenly yelled, causing everyone to stare at him strangely.

            "I think so," Kagome responded, he sounded like he did.

            "SOMEBODY FIND A TRANSLATOR!!!" InuYasha screamed at the top of his lungs. Kouga clasped his hands over his ears to drown out the annoying sounds of his arch rival. Hopping back over to Kagome, he latched onto her nose (once again) and began to place little flea kisses all over her face. InuYasha screamed at this and threw the Hiraikotsu at Kagome's face in an effort to get him off.

            "OW!!!!" Kagome yelled as the boomerang smashed straight into her face. Kouga let out a similar yell before fluttering to the floor. Kagome rubbed her aching nose, and angrily got up. She began to yell at InuYasha, gesturing wildly at him. When Kagome finished, she emphasized her point by stomping her foot on the ground, forgetting that Kouga was directly beneath her. 

            "Love…hurts…" Kouga said weakly from underneath Kagome's foot. Suddenly, Sango spoke up. 

            "You know, Kirara's mind is in Naraku's body, and Naraku can talk, so maybe there's a way that we could get Kirara to translate for Myouga."

            "Eh?" InuYasha said, forgetting that their earlier conversation had been about how to understand the annoying flea-turned-cat youkai.

            "Kukukukuku, you will never know the true secret," Naraku cackled from his cage, to which Kagome glared evilly at him.

            "That bastard does have a point though. Kirara can't seem to talk, even though she's in a body that has the ability to speak," InuYasha said, hating to agree with such a low-life as Naraku.

            "Well then, we'll just have to teach her then," Sango said matter-of-factly as she turned around to look at Kirara, who was snuggled up asleep next to Miroku. The sight of Naraku and Shippou's bodies snuggled up together in the corner was enough to make Kagome shake her head.

            "Oy…this whole day is definitely strange," she said as she, Sango, Shippou, a half-dead Kouga, and InuYasha planned out how to train Kirara to talk. 

**The End?******

****

Well everyone, I took your advice, and it turned out great. Like I said, I use every suggestion that I get in some form or fashion, so if you have an idea, do send it to me. So **_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_** I love feedback, I love suggestions, and I love encouragement. I'm sorry that it took so long to get this latest installment up, but I do hope that you enjoyed it. Oh, and feel free to visit my web site at www.geocities.com/ahem1650. It's not InuYasha, but there are three others that you might enjoy. ^_^;


	4. SNOOOOOOOOOORRRRE!

Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I know you all wanted the next chapter out ASAP, and I'm sorry for the wait. I was on Spring Break last week at the Virgin Islands, where there were no computers in sight. Another thing is that I go to high school and college at the same time through a program called Post Secondary Education Options, so I have two Spring Breaks. This basically means that when I got back from the Virgin Islands, I some class work to make up at the college. Phew! So that's the reason why it's taken me so long to get this next part out. Thanks to everyone for their suggestions, I pretty much used them all in this chapter. Keep them coming, don't feel shy!

Rated – PG-13 for language

By – Merc

**Reference:**

Kagome is in InuYasha's body

InuYasha is in Sango's body

Sango is in Miroku's body

Miroku is in Shippou's body

Shippou is in Kagome's body

Naraku is in Kaede's body

Kirara is in Naraku's body

Myouga is in Kirara's body

Kouga is in Myouga's body

Jaken is in Kouga's body

Kaede is in Jaken's body

Sesshomaru is in Rin's body

Rin is in Sesshomaru's body

**Author's note –For those confused, read Volume 30, Chapter 292 of the manga. You can view the translation here at www.wot-club.org.uk/trans/iv30/v30p04.html. Translation courtesy of the Sengoku o-Togi Zoushi website.

****

**SNOOOOOOOOOORRRRE****!!!**

Bright sunlight spilled into the small hut where the group lay asleep. After trying for a few hours to teach Kirara how to speak in their native tongue, she showed no signs of improvement, and the group decided to call it a night. Shippo lay sprawled next to Kagome, while InuYasha laid in the fetal position by the doorway. Miroku was curled up next to Kirara, both of whom were snoozing very soundly. Sango slept perched up against the wall next to Naraku's cage, which encased a very still but loudly-snoring Naraku. Kouga laid next to Kagome, a muffled snore coming from inside the little bandages covering his entire body, a reminder of the events from the night before. Myouga slept on his back next to Sango, making various purring noises and kicking his little kitty feet in the air every once in awhile. 

            Everyone had been very tired, but as they began to doze, they were awakened by the demonic noises of Kirara, who was fast away in slumber land. For Kirara, who was in Naraku's body, when she snored, the sound emitted from her wasn't that of air loudly passing through. It was the sound of the many demons that made up Naraku all talking at once. And the voices weren't happy. With every breath, the demonic melody of over a hundred voices floated outwards, each one with a different phrase. The phrases generally ranged from the different ways to kill a human to the various ways in which they would rape/murder/torture/eat/whatever to women and children. Needless to say, the entire group became extremely unnerved by this, and in the end they left it up to Sango to kick Kirara anytime she began to snore. Consequently, Sango had stayed up the majority of the night kicking Kirara. However, she wasn't really that angry about the assignment; for while she loved Kirara, she hated Naraku, and every time she kicked his body, she made sure to aim for his…er…*ahem* joystick so to speak. Sango had chuckled about this, figuring when Naraku returned to his body, he was going to not only be in a world of hurt, but also find that he wouldn't be able to make little Naraku's (if he tried). 

            "Mmmmmm…" Kagome sighed in her sleep as she shifted, rolling over onto Kouga. Squish.

            "Hey!" Kouga cried out from underneath Kagome, briefly forgetting that she was in InuYasha's body. 

            "Get off of me you stupid Inu-koro!" He protested in his tiny, bandage-muffled voice as he tried to wiggle free from underneath her. Kagome, however, was sleeping soundly, and Kouga's tiny voice hadn't managed to penetrate the silence (or the snoring lack thereof ) of the room. Naraku rolled over in his cage, and began to snore very loudly.

            "SNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRREEEEEE…" Naraku slept, his mouth laying open to the world. With all things considered, one had to agree: even when possessed, Kaede (or at least her body) could snore with the best of them. The loud snoring caused Shippou to wake up, and become annoyed.

            "Stop it," Shippou whined tiredly as he rolled over and covered his ears, to no avail. "Stop it," Shippou said again in his feminine voice. When the snoring didn't stop, Shippou in his groggy state of mind figured it was InuYasha who was snoring. Remembering that he was in Kagome's body, he attempted to get InuYasha to stop.

            "Osuwari," Shippou mumbled, and down went Kagome. Splat. 

            "What'd you do that for?" Kagome yelled, now fully awake after having her head smashed through the floor. Kouga, who had been underneath Kagome's body at the time, was unconscious. 

            "Wha-?" Shippou asked as he rolled over to meet the angry face of Kagome. 

            "Why'd you do that Shippou?" Kagome asked, her eyebrow twinging in anger after having been rudely awoken from a very strange yet romantic dream involving her, InuYasha, and a geometry book.

            "You were snoring," Shippou explained, his voice heavy with sleep. 

            "No I wasn't," Kagome retorted,

            "Were too InuYasha," Shippou said as he rubbed his eyes groggily.

            "I'm Kagome!" Kagome yelled, waking everyone up. Shippou's eyes suddenly snapped open.

            "Oh, I'm so sorry Kagome, I forgot that you had switched bodies with InuYasha!" Shippou said as the realization hit him. He got on his knees and began to repeatedly bow, begging for Kagome's forgiveness. Being the nice person that she was, she forgave him. 

            "What's going on?" Miroku said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. When his eyes landed on Kirara's body, he stared.

            "When did Kirara get here?" Miroku asked as he stood up and stretched.

            "While you were asleep," Sango answered as she let out a loud yawn.

            "So who's in her body?" Miroku asked,

            "Myouga," Kagome answered, eliciting an odd stare from Miroku. 

            "Well I'll be," He stated as he continued to pan around the room. His eyes rested on Kagome, and what looked like a half-dead Kouga in front of her. 

            "What about him?" Miroku asked as he pointed to Kouga. Kagome, Shippou, and Sango looked down. 

            "Oh my God Kouga-kun, I'm so sorry!" Kagome yelped as she peeled the pancaked flea off the group. Kouga let out a brain-dead gurgle, signaling that he was alive but not by much. 

            "You rolled over Kouga?" Shippou asked, remembering that Kouga had settled down next to Kagome the night before. 

            "So let me get this straight then: Kouga is in Myouga's body and Myouga is in Kirara's body?" Miroku chanced,

            "Yup," Sango answered. Miroku, feeling somewhat satisfied in getting caught up, rested his eyes upon Naraku, who was just waking up.

            "I wonder whatever happened to Kaede-sama," Miroku wondered aloud. 

            "I have no idea," Sango replied as she kicked the still-asleep Kirara right where it hurt when she began to snore again, causing both Shippou and Miroku to flinch. 

            Kaede had woken up the day before and not recognized her surroundings. Figuring she had been kidnapped by an evil youkai of some sort, she began to sneak into the forest in an attempt to escape. While looking behind her back to check if anyone was following, she accidentally slammed into something. Slowly turning her head around, she met with white pants and a diligently decorated kimono-tunic combination. Slowly looking up, she had met with eyes of none other than Sesshomaru.

            "Jaken-sama!" Sesshomaru had squealed happily as he bent down to give her a hug. Kaede screamed and ran away, leaving a bewildered and florally-decorated Sesshomaru in her dust. 

            Now a day later, Kaede began to slash her toad-like face with cold water in an attempt to make herself alert. She looked down at herself for what she figured was the thousandth time since she had first discovered herself in Sesshomaru's servant's body. 

This was all very strange. She woke up in another body, InuYasha's brother was skipping and decorated many times over with various local foliage. Tied in with the fact that he was not only smiling, but gleefully singing children's tunes, it made for much suspicion. Suddenly, it dawned upon her what had happened. Everyone had swapped bodies!

Kaede figured she needed to get back to her hut in order to reverse the process not just on herself, but the rest of the country as well. However, one problem lay in her way…she had no idea where she was. When she had run away the day before, she hadn't gone very far, mostly due to her stubby frog-legs which carried her in a very slow pace. Before she had come down to the stream to wash her face, she had observed Sesshomaru skipping merrily about, hugging what appeared to be Kouga and carrying what appeared to be a very small and angry little human girl in his right arm. Thinking back on it now, it was most likely that Sesshomaru and the little girl had switched bodies. This would be good, for Kaede knew that under any other circumstances, Sesshomaru wouldn't hesitate to kill her. But what's the worst he could do in a small child's body? Figuring that the group was her best chance of making it back to her hut, Kaede trotted away from the stream and down hill as fast as her little froggy-youkai legs could carry her. This would prove to be a most interesting experience.

            Back at Kaede's hut, the rest of the occupants had woke up, and were shuffling about. Everyone, that is, except for InuYasha.

            "Ow…" InuYasha moaned painfully, "Sango, how come I still hurt all over?" Sango blushed a deep crimson as the eyes of the entire hut fell upon her for a response. Coughing lightly, she walked over and helped up InuYasha, walking him outside of the hut.

            "I thought you said that this is just like when I turn human or full youkai!" InuYasha complained once they were out of earshot from the hut.

            "What do you mean by that?" Sango asked quizzically,

            "You know, that it only lasts for one day," InuYasha replied. Sango coughed again and wished that she could fall into a hole in the ground.

            "Well, er, you see, it's a bit different than that," Sango began.

            "How so?" InuYasha asked,

            "Well, you see…" Sango began, her blush spreading throughout her entire body.

            Back at the hut meanwhile, Kouga was eyeing Shippou adoringly. Even though Kagome's body was currently inhabited by a small kitsune, Kouga didn't mind ogling. Especially now since the lower end of her short-kimono had ripped, and the entire length of her legs, not to mention the luscious curves on her strong behind now showed. Kagome, glanced over at Kouga, and then followed his line of sight to where his thoughts lay. Blushing a deep crimson, Kagome let out a war growl and smashed the blunt end of the Tetsusaiga right down on Kouga's head.

            "_HENTAI__!!!" Kagome screamed, knowing full well that Kouga was thinking perverted thoughts about her. Everyone in the hut turned their gazes towards her as she angrily stared at the area of the floor where she pushed the Tetsusaiga down._

            "What's wrong Kagome?" Shippou asked as Kagome shot him and everyone else in the room a death-glare. 

            "Stupid hentai!" Kagome harrumphed as she removed the Tetsusaiga from on top of Kouga. 

            "Kukukukukuku…" Naraku began to laugh before he was cut off by an incredibly loud, shrill voice.

            "**_FIVE DAYS?!?!?!?!?!_" **

            Sango tried to calm down InuYasha after his loud and painful outburst. InuYasha looked as though he had been informed that the sky was falling.

            "Calm down InuYasha,"

            "F-f-f-f-f-five **_days_**_?!" InuYasha repeated,_

            "It's different for every girl InuYasha, and it just so happens that for me it's five days long," Sango explained.

            "You mean I have **_five more days_** of this shit?" InuYasha said unbelievingly.

            "Well, since yesterday was the first day, technically you have four days left," Sango calculated. InuYasha began to bawl like a baby.

            "I HAVE TO ENDURE FOUR MORE DAYS OF THIS?! OH GOD, HOW DO YOU LIVE?!" InuYasha cried towards the sky. 

            "It gets better InuYasha, really, after today the symptoms should all be gone," Sango said as she put a comforting arm around InuYasha's shoulder and led him back to the hut. InuYasha cried inconsolably.

            "Is everything alright?" Shippou asked as Sango helped InuYasha back towards the area of the wall where he had been sleeping earlier.

            "Yeah, just fine," Sango said with a slight blush in her cheeks.

            "Kukukukuku," Naraku laughed evilly, his gravelly old-lady voice sending shivers down everyone's spines.

            "Shut the hell up!" InuYasha retorted as he threw his sandal at the cage. "I hate you! I hate the world! But most of all, **I HATE BEING A GIRL!!!"  **

            "Welcome to our world," Kagome stated matter-of-factly.

            "How do you females _live_?" InuYasha wondered aloud,

            "And they say women are weaker than men. What a laugh," Sango added as she walked over to Naraku's cage and bashed him over the head with her staff.

            "Kukukukuku-ow!" Naraku yelped.

            "Shut up," Sango said, to which Naraku grabbed her robes pulled as hard as he could, smashing her into the bars of the cage. Suddenly, Miroku sprung into action, hurling fox fire after fox fire at Naraku.

            "Stupid wench! Stupid fox-crap!" Naraku cursed as he backed off from the injured Sango.

            "You stay the hell away from my fiancée to piece of amoeba crap!" Miroku said as threateningly as he could, compensating for his size.

            "Fiancée?" Naraku inquired,

            "_Kawaii__!" Kagome suddenly yelled from the corner._

            "Eh?" InuYasha asked,

            "You said that you were just companions in battle until after you defeat Naraku, but now you're acknowledging your love.**(A/N: for those confused, read the author's note at the top of this fic) _Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii__!" Kagome gushed, unable to hold in her excitement. Miroku and Sango both looked Kagome with a mix of shock and confusion on their faces._

            "**EH?!" Sango asked,**

            "Y-y-you were spying on us?" Miroku asked, to which Kagome in her own little air-headed way nodded eagerly.

            "InuYasha thought you were hypocritical, but I knew otherwise!" Kagome stated proudly as she pointed her finger upwards towards the sky.

            "You were _all spying on us?" Sango asked, feeling even more embarrassed than ever before. Kagome began to answer excitedly before both InuYasha and Shippou pounced on her, clamping their hands over her mouth. Miroku glared at the three people, while Sango feigned a worse injury and rolled over in an attempt to hide herself from the world._

            "I'm lost," Kouga, who had been silent from quite some time, confessed. Myouga, who was in Kirara's body, nodded in agreement. Naraku tried to figure out what had just taken place, but thinking in the body that he was in made his head hurt, and he instead sat back and watched as InuYasha and Shippou tried to dig themselves out of a hole that Kagome had conveniently dug for them.

            Kaede meanwhile had caught up with Rin, Sesshomaru, and Jaken and had explained the entire fiasco to them. Jaken had been glad to see that his body was in one piece, although he wasn't too thrilled with the mind of an old woman inhabiting it. Sesshomaru, who as Kaede had predicted was in the younger girl's body, sat with his arms crossed, a stern look played upon his face. Earlier Rin had tried to put a bunch of flowers in his hair and fluff up his kimono, both things which he repeatedly avoided with a lot of scratching and threatening. In the end however, Rin had held up the Tenseiga to his throat and in her attempt at a silly-serious voice, told him that she would smack him over the head with it if he didn't comply. Having failed to see the point in continued resisting after his human child had threatened to heal him more or less, he gave in and let Rin play with his hair. Why did God hate him so? He had wondered to himself over and over again. After Kaede had come though, with the prospect of a cure, Sesshomaru was more than eager to oblige her every request. Calling over Aun Un, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kaede climbed on and took off.

            "Wait for me!" Jaken cried as he took off running, forgetting that he was now in Kouga's body. The speed took him by surprise and he lost his concentration for a minute, which was apparently enough time for him to dash right off the edge of a cliff. 

**The End?**

****

****

Hey everyone! I hope you liked the latest installment. I tried to make this one a tad more serious than the others, mainly so that the series wouldn't get so crazy that it would lose its humor. That's not to say that this chapter wasn't crazy though. Hehe! I love reviews, they keep my going. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'm not gonna be one of those authors who says that they need x amount of reviews before they write the next chapter or anything, but reviews are what keep me motivated. I use nearly all of the suggestions that I receive too, so by all means, give me ideas. The insanity well is always in need of replenishing, and lord knows I wouldn't have been able to make the last two chapters without the input of the readers. So please review, or at least submit an idea. Feel free to e-mail me or visit my web site at www.geocities.com/ahem1650. 


	5. HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Author's notes – I'm so sorry that this chapter has taken so long to get out. I hit the most massive writers block, not to mention I'm juggling two other chapter series at the moment. That and I work 35 to 40 hours a week right now at an amusement park. Just so you guys know, working at an amusement park totally wipes you out. LOL Anyways, enjoy! 

Rated – PG-13 for language

By – Merc

**Reference:**

Kagome is in InuYasha's body

InuYasha is in Sango's body

Sango is in Miroku's body

Miroku is in Shippou's body

Shippou is in Kagome's body

Naraku is in Kaede's body

Kirara is in Naraku's body

Myouga is in Kirara's body

Kouga is in Myouga's body

Jaken is in Kouga's body

Kaede is in Jaken's body

Sesshomaru is in Rin's body

Rin is in Sesshomaru's body

**HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****!!!**

            The midday sun shown brightly through the window of Kaede's hut as the occupants inside scurried about. Shippou and Kouga were trying frantically to teach Myouga how to speak Japanese instead of just purring. Having the small knowledgeable flea stuck in a cat youkai's body majorly inconvenienced the group's attempt at getting information on how to change back into their normal bodies. Kagome was guarding Naraku's cage, bashing him every once and awhile with the blunt end of her Tetsusaiga to keep herself occupied. She found it especially entertaining when she poked him, because he would make a new squeak-squeal noise every time. 

            "Kukukuku," Naraku laughed before he went into another lengthy description of how he would poison and rape Kagome as soon as he was back in his usual body. Kagome yawned,

            "I've heard this one already," Kagome said as she jabbed Naraku in the stomach. Naraku let out a small squeal like a little girl. Kagome grinned, revenge was sweet.

Miroku, Sango, and InuYasha in the meantime were determining who should get food for lunch and dinner. A lack of food had caused everyone to miss breakfast, and therefore the entire group was grumpy. 

            "I'll catch some fish for us to eat," Sango suggested with a wave of her staff. Miroku sat pensively beside her, a sight that looked quite odd considering he was in Shippou's body. A small kitsune cub looking as though he were almost meditating with deep thought was definitely not something InuYasha saw on a regular basis.

            "I will go as well," Miroku chimed in.

            "Why?" Sango asked,

            "I can't very well let you go out alone now, can I?" Miroku asked. InuYasha roled his eyes. He wanted to be the one to do the hunting, but a combination of circumstances mainly involving his monthly cycle prevented him from doing so. Sango sighed,

            "Why not?"

            "Because people as beautiful as you should not go into unknown territories," Miroku explained.

            "But I'm _you!" Sango retorted,_

            "Precisely. When all of those lovely village girls wallop you, what will you do?" Miroku asked. Sango flushed and hit him over the head with her staff. InuYasha rolled his eyes for the second time. After a few more minutes of debating, it was decided that Miroku would in fact accompany Sango in hunting, as InuYasha was currently incapacitated at the moment.

            "Fine then. Oh, and InuYasha, I will be sure to pick up some herbs that might be able to help ease your pain for you," Sango added. InuYasha looked overjoyed at the proposition.

            "There are herbs that ease the pain?"

            "Many."

            "What are you two waiting for then? GO!!!" InuYasha shouted as he ushered the two out of the hut. 

            "What was that all about?" Miroku asked as they headed out towards the river.

            "I think InuYasha's had enough of being me," Sango suggested with a laugh.

            Aun Un landed with a thud next to Kaede's hut. Sesshomaru looked very pale, having been so un-used to Rin's body that he ended up getting blown off the horse youkai twice. Rin, who had figured out how to make her body fly, saved him both times. Although sternly admitting he was fine afterwards, everyone could pick up how rattled he had become. This type of personality was most unnatural for Sesshomaru, and even he himself didn't understand why he was starting to become more talkative and emotional. Upon their landing, Kaede hopped off of Aun Un and ran into her hut, only to be chased out thirty seconds later by a chorus of angry shouts and blunt objects being thrown at her head. 

            "It is I, Kaede!" Kaede yelled from outside of the hut as the rest of Sesshomaru's group looked on. Shippou poked his head out.

            "Kaede?" Shippou asked, to which Kaede nodded in response. Shippou, in Kagome's body, bolted out of the hut and walloped Kaede in a large hug, nearly breaking the poor woman-turned-toad-youkai in two. 

            "WE WERE WONDERING WHERE YOU WERE!!!" Shippou squealed at the top of his lungs as he spun around, Kaede still in his arms. 

            "Put…*gasp*…can't…*gurgle*…air…" Kaede gasped as Shippou stopped spinning. He was about to put her down when his eyes rested on the body of Sesshomaru gazing icily at him. Freezing, Shippou lost his grip on Kaede, and she went crashing butt-first into the ground.

            "Sesshomaru…" Shippou started in fear. Sesshomaru's stone-serious face suddenly broke into a wide girlish grin.

            "Kagome! Hehehe!" Sesshomaru giggled gleefully as he jumped up and down clapping his hands. Shippou did a massive facefault. Sesshomaru's body skipped over to Shippou and enveloped him in a huge hug. 

            "What the hell?" Shippou managed to squeak out from inside of Sesshomaru's arms.

            "Doesn't Kagome recognize Rin?" Rin asked in her deep male voice as she continued to assault Shippou with hugs.

            "Whose Rin…?" Shippou began when InuYasha popped out of the hut.

            "What the hell is going o-" InuYasha began before laying eyes on Sesshomaru. Forgetting for a moment that he was in Sango's body, InuYasha glared menacingly at his half-brother and cracked his knuckles.

            "What the hell do you want?" InuYasha asked in the most threatening voice he could muster. Rin looked at him oddly.

            "Rin is not Sesshomaru-sama. Sesshomaru-sama is Rin!" Rin said happily. InuYasha became confused. 

            "Eh?"

            "Weak," Sesshomaru said in his childish voice from where he sat on the ground. He glared icily at InuYasha. Suddenly everything clicked, and InuYasha gave a massive facefault.

            "YOU TOO?!" InuYasha asked as he gazed unbelievingly at Rin's body, where Sesshomaru's mind and personality currently resided. Sesshomaru gave his a superior glare.

            "Oh now this is too good," InuYasha said as he began to walk over to Sesshomaru in order to pummel him. Sesshomaru stood up and drew himself to his full height, which unfortunately for him was still only one third the size of InuYasha. At that exact moment, Kagome walked outside of the hut in order to get some fresh air. She had heard all of conversations that had taken place outside of the hut and wanted to investigate a bit further. Upon exiting the building, her eyes rested upon the bodies of Sango and Rin shooting death glares at each other.

            "What the hell?" Kagome said to herself as she watched InuYasha and Sesshomaru grunt and growl and pose dangerously at one another. How was it that even as females they were heavily into male posturing? Kagome could practically smell the estrogen levels peaking as the two males-turned-females launched at each other, pulling each other's hair and scratching. InuYasha shouted curse words at Sesshomaru while he, being as small as he was, gnawed on InuYasha's ankles. Kaede, Shippou, Aun Un, and Rin all watched on as the two of them let out girly screams whilst scratching and biting and pulling any hair they could get their hands on. Sesshomaru continually gnawed on InuYasha's ankles and knees, and after one particularly hard bite, InuYasha bent down and attempted to smack Sesshomaru upside the head. However, Sesshomaru dodged the hand and rammed his own fist as hard as he could into InuYasha's chest. InuYasha screamed in agony and kicked Sesshomaru halfway across the knoll they had been fighting on. 

            InuYasha rubbed his left breast, trying to message the pain away. 

            "Argh," he said to himself, "does this always hurt, Kagome?" he asked pointedly.

            "It's the equivalent of kicking a guy below the belt," Kagome said matter-of-factly. The fight had been so odd that she could not bring herself to tear the two apart earlier on. Now that the fight was over, Kagome took a very frazzled InuYasha back into the hut to help nurse his injuries, everyone else following behind her. Rin took a side trip over to Sesshomaru to pick up his poor, scratch-mangled body and carry him back.

Sango, being the skilled warrior that she was, was able to hunt down enough game and pick enough herbs for lunch and dinner for the next few days. Miroku sat behind her, unable to really do anything as he had realized partway through the hunt that he did not know how to use any of Shippou's powers of fox fire or transformation. 

            "Do you think this is enough Houshi-sama?" Sango asked as she held up various ducks, rabbits, and fish.  Miroku sweatdropped.

            "More than enough I think," he said.

            "It was tough. You're out of shape Houshi-sama," Sango added teasingly.

            "Well I can think of more than a few ways to get back in shape Sango," Miroku teased back. Sango blushed and smacked him yet again with her staff. 

            "I can't wait to get back into my own body," Sango said thoughtfully.

            "Nor can I. I must admit that I have not been able to find it within myself to caress your lovely bottom when InuYasha's personality currently inhabits it and everything else," Miroku confessed. Whack.

Kagome hovered over InuYasha, trying to bandage his injuries. However, she wasn't glad to be doing so. Although it was true that people rarely bathed back in the Sengoku Jidai days, Kagome and Sango had bathed on a regular basis. This wasn't the case now. The smell that was currently emitting from InuYasha's body was about enough to make her eyes water. 

            "Oh God…" Kagome complained as she held her nose, cursing the heightened sense of smell that she had acquired while in InuYasha's body.

            "What's your problem wench?" InuYasha asked, not making eye contact at Kagome but rather staring evilly at a very bruised Sesshomaru.

            "You need a bath," Kagome complained. InuYasha blanched.

            "No way in _hell am I bathing as Sango!" InuYasha retorted. Sesshomaru snorted. _

            "You need one, especially now since…" Kagome trailed off. Everyone in the room, including Kouga, Myouga, and Shippou, stopped talking and stared at Kagome, waiting for her to finish.

            "Since what?" InuYasha shot. Kagome blushed,

            "Since, since, since…you know…" Kagome said, drawing out each syllable painfully. InuYasha gave her a confused stare.

            "Just take a bath!" Kagome ordered, yanking him up by his arm and shoving him out of the hut. 

            "NO WAY!!!" InuYasha's shouts rang out,

            "YES WAY!!!" Kagome's shouts followed. Everyone in the hut stared at the door in amusement. Sesshomaru gave an amused grunt.

            "Serves him right," Sesshomaru said evilly. 

            "I think Sesshomaru-sama and Rin need a bath too," Rin declared in an about-face as she picked up a now completely startled Sesshomaru and skipped out the door. 

After a few minutes of silence, the conversations of the remaining occupants of Kaede's hut began to pick up again. Sango and Miroku returned, and with some help from Shippou, Sango began making dinner. Kouga meanwhile gave up on ever trying to teach Myouga how to speak, and walked over to a very pensive Kaede. Kaede had been sitting in a corner, reading heavily from a small scroll.

            "Oy, what's that?" Kouga inquired,

            "It be the cure to our ailment," Kaede said patiently, not taking her eyes off of the scroll. Kouga gave a small jump.

            "YOU MEAN YOU CAN SWITCH US BACK?!" Kouga exclaimed in his tiny flea-voice. Everyone in the hut turned their heads towards the Kaede and Kouga, throwing them inquisitive glances. Kaede gave a small nod in response to Kouga's question.

            "It will take much work, but I believe I can reverse the process," Kaede said with a sigh. 

            "We'll do whatever it takes!" Miroku exclaimed as Kirara roared in response and Myouga gave an additional meow. Sango was taken aback my Miroku's sudden eagerness.

            "How long do you think it'll take?" Sango asked,

            "Unless I'm mistaken, the concoction should take about two weeks to finish," Kaede explained. 

            "TWO WEEKS?!" Everyone shouted. Kaede nodded  solemnly. 

            "Why me God?" Kouga asked as he walked over to an adjacent wall and began banging his tiny flea-head against it. 

            "Grrrrrrrrr…" Naraku growled as he looked at his hands. Two more weeks stuck as an old lady would definitely put a hamper in his evil ploys. Shippou sat in a corner petting Myouga in his lap, as the poor flea-turned-cat-youkai sobbed.

            "Oh well, at least we'll get out of these bodies eventually," Sango rationalized calmly.

            "But _two weeks_?!" Miroku exclaimed,

            "At least it's not forever," Sango stated.

            "But Sango, how can I make love to you if I'm stuck like this?" Miroku asked seriously. Everyone in the room blanched and Sango screamed, drop-kicking Miroku's kitsune body out of the hut. 

            Meanwhile at a nearby hot spring, Kagome tied a blind-fold around InuYasha's eyes, stripped him down and dunked him in. 

            "Aren't you coming in?" InuYasha asked when he noticed Kagome was sitting behind him, dry as can be. Kagome blushed,

            "I'm not the one that needs a bath!" She retorted before busting out her sweetest smelling soap, a loofa, body wash, shampoo, and conditioner. Although InuYasha was currently in a human body, his sense of smell was quickly able to pick up on the many different girly scents. 

            "Oh my God, what reeks?" InuYasha asked as he reached up and held his nose.

            "Be quiet and hold still," Kagome told him as she began to soap him up. This was definitely going to be a most uncomfortable experience. She noticed that InuYasha kept rubbing his left breast.

            "Quit playing with yourself!" Kagome screamed, a deep blush spreading over her cheeks. Never in a million years had she ever expected to use that phrase on someone.

            "I'm not playing! IT HURTS!!! That stupid Sesshomaru…" InuYasha grumbled, referring back to the fight earlier that day in which Sesshomaru had landed a mighty punch right where it hurt the most.

            "Live with it," Kagome snapped as she smacked his hand away.

            "But it huuuuuuuuuuurts…" InuYasha complained as he went back to rubbing the tender area. Kagome let out a scream and bashed him over the head as hard as she could with her basket of shower contents. 

            "_HENTAI__!!!" She screamed as she went to bash him again. Suddenly, she heard voices heading in their direction._

            "What the-?" InuYasha started before Kagome shoved his head underwater in order to hide him. InuYasha let out a few bubbles in protest and began flailing his arms. Kagome yanked his head up, told him to be quiet before he could say anything, and shoved him back underwater just as Sesshomaru and Rin burst through the bushes!

            "Time for Sesshomaru-sama's bath!" Rin yelled excitedly as she quickly stripped Sesshomaru before he could protest and threw him into the hot springs. Kagome sweatdropped.

            "Hello InuYasha!" Rin said with a happy wave as she held a currently squirming Sesshomaru down in the hot springs. Kagome sweatdropped even more and responded back politely. Suddenly, a bunch of bubbles began rising from the hot spring. 

            "Oh no!" Kagome yelled as she yanked up on InuYasha's hair. Out came a very nude and very blue InuYasha, gasping for air.

            "WHAT THE HELL YOU WENCH?!" InuYasha shouted angrily.

            "Sorry," Kagome said sheepishly.

            "Sorry my ass!" InuYasha yelled back before Sesshomaru spoke up.

            "Weak," he said.

            "SESSHOMARU?!" InuYasha yelled before trying to launch at him, though to no avail as he still had his blindfold on. A very naked Sesshomaru put up his fists to fight, but was quickly calmed by Rin.

            "Wait here Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said as she ran back into the bushes. Sesshomaru stopped glaring at InuYasha and looked at the area where Rin had disappeared in. A few minutes later Rin appeared again, this time in much different apparel. Or, to Kagome's horror, no apparel at all. Before them all stood a very tall and very naked profile of Sesshomaru's body. Sesshomaru turned multiple shades of red and Kagome screamed, covering her eyes.

            "What, what, WHAT?!" InuYasha asked, turning his head frantically, the blind-fold still holding fast over his eyes. Rin giggled and jumped in, sending a small tidal-wave in InuYasha's direction. 

            "Just get this overwith," Sesshomaru said grumpily as Rin began happily washing his hair. After a few minutes of total silence, Rin spoke up.

            "Sesshomaru-sama, what's this?" She asked as she stood up and pointed downwards. Kagome screamed and smacked her hands over her eyes again. Sesshomaru looked as though he had been taken down way too many notches for one day as he slowly slid his head into the water and blew a few bubbles of displeasure.

            "Why does it shrink when I get cold? And why does it go up and down?" Rin continued to ask. Sesshomaru disappeared beneath the water. InuYasha, who had caught onto what Rin was inferring, turned multiple shades of red, and followed Sesshomaru's suit. Rin looked expectantly at Kagome, whose hands were still tightly clamed over her eyes. This was going to be a long evening.

**The End?******

Hey everyone, I hope you liked the latest chapter! I worked really hard on it. It took a lot of brainstorming, LOL. Anyways, sorry for the lack of updates. I promise to be better about it. And before I forget, let me give you the usual FF.net author's plea: **_PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	6. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Author's Notes** – Of course there is no excuse for going as I did without updating, so please just have mercy on my soul. I'm in college now, and in one hell of a kick-ass major. Kick-ass as in the major is kicking my ass. I love it, but it's VERY hard work. Anyways, I know that it's no excuse, so please just be patient with me. Purdue University rules! Go Boilermakers (which, for those of you who don't know, is our mascot)!

Rated – PG-13 for nudity and a bit of potty mouth

By - Merc

**Reference:**

Kagome is in InuYasha's body

InuYasha is in Sango's body

Sango is in Miroku's body

Miroku is in Shippou's body

Shippou is in Kagome's body

Naraku is in Kaede's body

Kirara is in Naraku's body

Myouga is in Kirara's body

Kouga is in Myouga's body

Jaken is in Kouga's body

Kaede is in Jaken's body

Sesshomaru is in Rin's body

Rin is in Sesshomaru's body

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

            Miroku walked into the room sporting a mighty head wound. Wobbling in a way only fitting for a tiny kitsune body such as his, Miroku plopped down next to Sango, who at the moment was refusing to acknowledge his existence. Attempting to get her attention, the monk-turned-kitsune climbed into her lap, an action which was quickly reciprocated with the relocation of his butt to the other side of the room. 

            "What am I gonna do for two weeks stuck as a _flea?" Kouga complained haplessly as he moped next to Naraku's cage. Naraku gave a sad and exhausted sigh. Even dark lords such as he didn't like being toyed with by the fates, and this was definitely one heck of a play day for them._

            "Tell me about it," Miroku complained in response to Naraku's sad and annoyed sigh. The three men-turned-women/demon looked at each other and let out long and collective sigh.

            "Would you two quit moping already?" Sango complained with a huff as she stood up and followed Kaede, whom was currently in the process of exiting the hut. Kirara growled dangerously at her owner, a sign which meant that she was merely doing the Naraku version of a little meow.

            "I'll be back soon Kirara. I'm going to help Kaede and Shippou pick the herbs needed in order to turn us back. Until then, look after these three lumps on a log, ok?" Sango replied. Kirara roared menacingly in response and with a mighty bound, ran up to Sango and gave her a poison-filled, breath-of-death lick on the cheek. Sango giggled, Miroku wondered if that little lick was going to have any long-term affects on his body once he got back in it.

"Please kill me now," Kagome mumbled to herself over and over again as Rin proceeded to jump up and down, noting how her newly acquired, er, parts would bounce with her. Both InuYasha and Sesshomaru had long since disappeared under the water in embarrassment, only resurfacing for air. 

"Look Kagome! It's so looooooooooooooooooong…" Rin started,

"Er, why don't you get in too Rin? I'll give you a bath as well!" Kagome quickly interrupted, her hands still clasped fiercely over her eyes. 

"Ok," Rin said as she happily hopped into the water and yanked Sesshomaru's head above the surface. Following suit, Kagome yanked on InuYasha's hair and pulled him above the water, where she proceeded to give all three a very feminine-scented bath. First she scrubbed InuYasha, making sure that he kept his hands away from himself. After a thorough shampooing with the help of Herbal Essence, Kagome moved onto Sesshomaru, who got the same treatment. Last was Rin, who, unfortunately, was in Sesshomaru's body. Fearing the evil half-brother of the one you love was one thing, but WASHING him was another. Sesshomaru wanted to die as he listened to the deep voice which had struck so much fear into so many demons giggle and squeal in delight. He couldn't bring himself to watch. 

"Tee hee Kagome, that tickles!" Rin protested heartily as she wiggled to and fro under Kagome's hands, which were currently washing her hair. Sesshomaru cringed. His manly, man's man, masculine, testosterone-oozing, female-woozing, body was now smelling of strawberries and kiwi with a delightful hint of plumaria. 

            Sango and Kaede were trying in vain to block out the happy noises which currently occupied the hot springs. They knew nothing bad was happening, but still…

            Sango shook her head rapidly to wipe it clean of dirty thoughts. 'Damn that Houshi-sama, I've been in his body so long I'm starting to think like him,' she thought to herself.

            "I found some Kaede!" Shippou exclaimed as he walked over to a patch of red flowers with blue thorns. 

            "Well done Shippou," Kaede croaked in her small, toadlike voice. Sango nodded in agreement. Clapping in delight, Shippou proceeded to bend all the way over to pick the batch of herbs, forgetting that he was in Kagome's body. Consequently, his skirt hiked up to his stomach, revealing everything underneath. Which, unfortunately for him, was everything. Kaede and Sango proceeded to find out that Shippou didn't think too fondly of underwear, and as a result, stopped wearing it. Both Sango and Kaede fought with ever ounce of their being not to scream and beat Shippou within an inch of his life.

"I just don't understand her, you know? I mean, one minute you think she's in love with you, and the next she's cold as stone," Naraku complained from the corner of his cage. 

            "Amen brother," Kouga chimed in. "I mean, I love Kagome so much, but she doesn't care. She chooses that piece of dog shit over me every time, and I treat her way better!" 

            "What is it with women and abusive boyfriends anyways?" Naraku piped,

            "I don't know. I think they just like the rugged, manly, don't-give-a-crap types or something," Kouga said with a shrug.

            "They always expect so much of us, it's like we can't be ourselves anymore. I mean, I can't talk to her about my love for cute furry creatures or bubble baths or anything!" Naraku said angrily, banging his old fist against the floor.

            "You know, I would've thought Sango would've been warmer towards me since we got engaged, but nooooooooo, now she won't let me near her," Miroku added to the rant. 

            "You know what man?" Naraku asked,

            "What?" Kouga and Miroku asked at the same time,

            "Women are way too much work."

            "Yeah," Kouga and Miroku agreed. 

            "So why do we keep going after them like their little servants?" Naraku asked fervently,

            "Because it's all worth it when you get to the…eh-heh…you know…" Kouga said with an evil chuckle as he made a rather R-rated motion, a difficult thing to watch an old flea do. Naraku laughed heartily,

            "Tell me about it. It's just like my girl, it's quite surprising how much I have to do just to get a piece of ass anymore." Myouga had long since gone to sleep next to Kirara, who sat passively behind the three boys trying to cover her ears from the horror that was male posturing. Listening to Kouga and Miroku brag was one thing, listening to Naraku was in a completely different ballpark.

            "Oh don't even complain," Miroku said, "if it weren't for you, I'd already be getting some every night, and sometimes after lunch." Kirara at this point was alert and ready to rip Miroku's head off.

            "Oh yeah?" Kouga asked skeptically,

            "Yeah, we were gonna get married as soon as _you," Miroku pointed to Naraku, "were defeated." _

            "Well soooooooooooorrrrry for wanting to bring hell to earth and destroy all races other than myself!" Naraku exclaimed sarcastically.

            "You know, you could stop with the world domination thing," Kouga agreed. Kirara roared the many roars of hell in agreement with Kouga. Miroku merely nodded solemnly, trying to look as authoritative as he possibly could in his tiny body. The three males sat back and continued bonding.

After a very long while of fighting with the naked silhouette of Sesshomaru, Kagome was finally done bathing all three hot springs occupants. With a sigh, she threw them all a towel and turned her back in order to let them change. InuYasha grumbled about his cleaner scent not being a dignified way for a man to smell, being in a woman's body or otherwise, as he tried to blindly wrap the towel around himself. Still having that darn blindfold on wasn't helping matters.

            Sesshomaru meanwhile was trying to not get lost in the towel which was thrown on top of his head. Being small definitely had more repercussions than advantages. When he had finally fought his way out of his cotton, silk-soft prison, he noticed to his horror that someone was missing. And they had left their towel behind.

Kaede was busy picking more herbs to put in her basket along with Sango and Shippou when her newly acquired youkai smell kicked in. She stood up to her full height and sniffed the air.

            "Is something the matter Kaede?" Sango asked curiously,

            "There's something coming, something very powerful," Kaede said nervously. Shippou and Sango exchanged worried glances at each other and poised themselves for battle. The bushes began to rustle, causing everyone to focus their attention on the area over by where the hot springs were. Without warning, Rin jumped out of the bushes.

            "Hehe, they'll never find me now," Rin said happily as she posed on the other side of the bush in her full, naked, youkai glory. Kneeling down on her knees, she stuck out her fully exposed, muscular posterior. Shippou started at Rin in complete and utter confusion while Sango and Kaede sported the identical expressions of utter horror and extreme bewilderment. 

            "Duuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Shippou gurgled as he tried to form words into his mouth from his completely blank brain. Kaede didn't dare try to speak, and Sango was far too traumatized to even blink an eye. 

            "Oh, hi there!" Rin squealed when she heard Shippou's half-attempt at communication and turned around. No longer was her firm, youkai rear showing to them. For the next few minutes, all that could be heard were the horrified screams of Sango, Shippou, and Kaede. 

            "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

            Later that evening Sango, Kaede, and Shippou made their way back to the hut with their supply of herbs. Upon walking inside they discovered Naraku, Kouga, and Miroku all intently discussing something. 

            "So then the plan is set. You pretend to die, and then I quickly marry…hey, you guys are back!" Miroku exclaimed with false cheerfulness. Kirara rolled her eyes as the trio made their way over to the wooden stove to dry their herbs.

            "Sango, you look pale," Miroku observed. Sango merely looked away. 

            "Shippou, you look rather green," Kouga added. Shippou proceeded to break down and cry, running and sobbing into the corner. 

            "What happened?" Naraku asked curiously, Kaede shot him a look that would strike any lesser demon dead in their tracks. Suddenly, Shippou piped up from his little dark corner and told the rest of the group what had happened. Sango was trying not to relive the incident through flashbacks while Miroku, Kouga, Naraku, and even Kirara, could barely contain their amusement; rolling on the floor laughing, the group shrieking in their high-pitched and uproarious giggles.

            "He did…and you…turn…bush..." Kouga managed to gasp out between fits of hysterical flea laughter. Miroku wasn't much better.

            "Hopefully you don't start comparing me to him!" Miroku said with a lecherous look in his eye and tears from laughter rolling down his furry little cheeks. Sango, quick to pick up on the interpretation, stormed out of the room in a fury. Subduing the monk, he quickly ran outside to try and make amends. 

            After a few minutes the laughter had died down until Kagome, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Rin all walked in, bright red blushes staining all of their cheeks. The boisterous laughter began anew. 

            "Oh InuYasha, you smell so feminine and womanly!" Kouga exclaimed with delight. InuYasha responded in kind, flipping him the bird.

            "It's gonna be a long two weeks," InuYasha thought bitterly to himself as he went and curled up in his usual corner. 

**The End?******

----------------------------------

So how did you guys like the latest installment. I'm trying to keep my sense of humor despite the fact that I'm drowning in projects. Ok, no more griping. Just for the usual plea, **_PLEASE OH PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF MIKE REVIEW!!!_** Just so you guys know, I'm not one of those annoying author's who'll claim that they won't update unless they don't get x amount of reviews. However, they are the driving force behind this fic, and I do use all ideas suggested to me. Until next time!


End file.
